


猎杀电子杨

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 标题即内容杀害场景预警，含酸爽情节，洁癖绕道大概已经不是ooc的问题了，形象被害叭





	1. A+B

　　A  
杨威利和先寇布摸进这栋建筑物的时候，仿佛能听到电流沿着墙体穿行的声音。  
　　他俩的挂斗摩托停在不远的隐蔽处，先寇布还为压死了一只耗子抱怨了一句：“这年头，街上耗子比人多。”  
　　大楼里的场景验证了他的话，杨威利想发表一通“战争与人口”的演说，被头顶的监视镜头逼了回去。  
　先寇布打包票这条路是这栋建筑里不为人知且监视最少的。  
　　两人从摄像头下面走过，此刻的监视画面里记录的是早已被他俩替换掉的画面，空无一人。不被记录，就等于没有来过，没有存在的痕迹。杨威利脑子里窜着这些有的没的，跟着先寇布往前走。  
　　为了节约能源，建筑物里关闭了不必要的照明，两人身上的屏蔽装置让他们骗过了一个又一个感应器。  
　出发前杨威利有些不确定他们的目标在不在这里，毕竟这萧条样子很难看出这建筑曾属于战略研究部门。先寇布把人拎到摩托车的侧斗里，踩上油门就出发了。

　　回廊曲折又漫长，如果让杨威利自己来找，保证能迷路到银河帝国解体。就像他曾经没走出过的那个走廊。先寇布走在他前面，不只是有意还是无意，挡住了他的视线。  
　　忽地，先寇布站住了，把杨威利挡了个结结实实，一个清洁机器人晃晃悠悠在两人面前扬长而去。  
　　先寇布对杨威利挑眉又咧嘴角，翻译一下大意是“我说的没错吧，只有清洁工走这里。”

　　推开那扇门，黑发青年背对着门，盘腿坐在办公桌上，面对着闪闪荧光的屏幕好像在发呆。  
　　“杨威利先生，你被发现了。”  
　　杨威利不知道自己这是第几次说出这句话了，虽然他有的时候也想换一句。先寇布靠着门站好，轻车熟路开始放风，甚至无聊到开始玩手机。

　　原本房间里的青年转过身看了一眼不速之客，屏幕上跳动的数据映在黑发上，边缘模糊几近破碎。他从桌子上跳下来，有些困扰地挠了挠头，和来者对视了几秒后，他转身去找水壶：“要来点红茶吗？楼上那位分我的。”  
　　“虽然我不太能分得出味道，但是总归比咖啡好喝。”他从角落里的热水器里接了一壶热水，又把一把红茶扔了进去，拿了两个杯子往闯入者的方向走。  
　　“噗。”不用回头，先寇布知道那是子弹从消音器转移到肉体里的声音。  
　　“你在做战略分析的工作吗？”开枪的杨威利放下手臂，踩过还没泡开的红茶，烂菜叶般的触感并不能穿过皮鞋传达到他的神经。“那么，就请按照我们应该的死法死掉吧。”  
　　他蹲在地上，看着面前大腿动脉镶嵌了子弹的杨威利，继续说道：“抱歉，你知道的，我们的枪法总是不太好。”  
　　生命力正在急速流失的杨威利背靠着桌子，血液沿着布料纤维的纹路畅通无阻地奔跑，和香味还没来得及散开的红茶水汇合，他大概是顾不上那些还在他头顶闪烁的数据了。  
　　“楼上的说的对，红茶是很香。”他对着朝他开枪的杨威利说了这句话，头一歪便闭上了双眼。  
　　地上的液体变凉的时候，望着门外的先寇布说话了：“够了吧，这出血量死定了。”杨威利触了一下地上的身体，确认了对方已死亡，从一地的液体里站了起来。

　　楼上的那个被他俩发现的时候正在喝红茶，香气蔓延在整个房间里。  
　　“真奢侈啊，一个分析部门竟然有两个。”先寇布又杵在门口，完全没有加班的意思，杨威利知道这都是自己的活儿。  
　　不知道是不是因为感官更为敏锐，楼上的这位普通英俊的黑发青年显然没有之前那位配合，从桌子上爬下来以后试图在房间里和闯入者玩绕柱跑，还被立体投影仪后面的导线绊倒，脸部缓冲着陆。  
　　先寇布玩着手机，看到这滑稽的一幕，手一抖点开了音乐播放器。  
　“how long has this been goin' on”  
　　杨威利按住身下人的手顿了一下，掏枪的动作缓了两秒，随即消音器的口又抵在了他的后背，正对心脏的位置。  
　　音乐的节拍还在继续，杨威利在切分音的弱拍上扣动了扳机：“你知道的，我们的枪法总是不太好。”  
　　他没能得到踩着重拍的回应，死掉的黑发青年安详地闭着眼，仿佛刚才逃窜的人不是他。  
　　消音器有些烫手，杨威利熟练地收好枪，先寇布也早已关掉了播放器。  
　　“找什么呢？”  
　　杨威利没回答他，拎着在柜子里翻到的茶叶盒走到门口：“楼下的说，茶是这里的，闻起来不错。”先寇布看了一眼爬在导线堆里的尸体，好像那些导线是从那个曾经的黑发青年的身体里长出来，又入侵到立体投影仪里似的。

　　“好吧，‘怪盗’杨威利，我们是不是可以收工了。”他在手机终端上点了点，确认了退回的路线畅通无阻，两个被击毙的杨威利都没有按动警报装置。  
　　拿着茶叶的杨威利挠了挠头，和楼下那位的动作如出一辙，“走吧，再呆一会我也会想在桌子上坐一会儿的。”

　　先寇布踢开那只挡在车轮前的死耗子，发动油门载着侧斗里的杨威利远离这栋已经对他俩没什么意义的建筑物。  
　　杨威利不知道自己是怎么从死亡状态恢复过来的，他醒来的时候先寇布就在旁边了。腿上的伤口已经处理好，甚至身体机能还被做了强化，和卡介伦学长的“脖子以下无用”已经相去甚远。  
　　而且已经是黑户的他得到了“怪盗”的身份和称号，只有先寇布和他自己称自己为“杨威利”。一开始两人只是干一些符合“怪盗”身份的活计，阴差阳错地就开始干起了猎杀的工作。  
　　先寇布的摩托开的很快，雨点噼里啪啦打在头盔的挡风镜上，杨威利不确定开车的人是不是和自己一样看不清路，只能放弃辨别方向，去思考一些乱七八糟的东西。  
　　比如，今天找到的这些红茶，自己以前是怎么泡的？

　　摩托停在一处临时住所的时候，杨威利已经想好了泡红茶所需的温度，但是他有些想不起来自己是怎么泡出色香味俱全的红茶的了。  
　　比起泡茶，刚刚解决的那两个家伙战略分析的工作还更简单一点吧，他这么想着，脱下黑色的皮夹克，也不管有没有血迹，就扔在了沙发上。  
　　先寇布从浴室里出来的时候，杨威利在桌子上摆了一排杯子，正在一杯一杯试喝。先寇布点开浏览器，搜索记录里果然是一排“红茶应该怎么泡”“如何泡出好喝的红茶”“泡出好喝的红茶需要几步”。  
　　“亲爱的司令官阁下，这种事以前并不是你自己动手，你难道忘记了吗？”先寇布时长会蹦出这种称呼，让杨威利不止于把“生前”的那些炮火间的记忆当成错乱的梦境。他腰间裹着浴巾手撑在桌上，没擦干的水沿着头发滴下，杨威利眼疾手快地挪开他身体下方的茶杯。  
　　“动作利落了不少嘛。”先寇布清空搜索记录，点开地下情报网络。他个子很高，一扭腰半个屁股就压在了桌边，杨威利干脆把靠近他的那几杯茶拿过来优先解决。  
　　房间里只有杨威利喝水的声音，可以想象琥珀色的茶水滑过喉咙，沿着细微的血管把茶香塞到每个末梢。  
　　“下一个地址来了。”  
　　“尤里安是谁。”　  
　　两人的声音同时响起，又同时愣住。杨威利没想在这个问题上多做纠结，他示意先寇布继续说。  
　　“有两个，你选一个吧。”先寇布把投影屏幕推给他，从杨威利喝干净的杯子里挑了一个，洗了一下自己冲咖啡去了。  
　　杨威利对着两个选项犹豫了一下，还是排出了先后顺序。  
　　先寇布回来的时候倒是把裤子穿好了，端着咖啡看杨威利排好的资料：“嗯，先去电子墓地，再去红|灯|区，你刚才问什么来着，阁下？”  
　　“嗯……尤里安是……我的养子？”杨威利捧着茶杯挠头，茶水和灯光在他的瞳仁里混合，他并不讨厌这种解密的感觉。  
　　“是的，阁下，所以你可以去洗澡了吗？”先寇布自觉走向厨房，他俩都需要补充一些食物。  
　　杨威利从沙发的缝隙里抽出一本书，打算去浴缸里好好泡一会儿。“等一下，吃什么？”先寇布蹲在敞开的冰箱门面前，头也不回。  
“嗯，三明治吧。”杨威利稍微想了想，挥了挥手里的书走进浴室。  
“fuck。”先寇布对着冻得邦硬的芝士片骂了一句。

B  
　　杨威利抱着先寇布塞给他的衣服走进试衣间，他身上只有一件先寇布脱给他的风衣，里面空荡荡地吊着内裤。  
　　出门前穿的皮夹克被溅得一身血，裤子也没能幸免。他还挺喜欢这件皮夹克，总觉得版型和从前的同盟制服有些像，穿着它杀了好几轮。  
　　先寇布的眼光也只能说一般般，牛仔裤加T恤，衣服上还印着不明所以的文字，大小倒是刚刚好，不知道是杨威利长得太标准，还是先寇布太熟了。  
　　杨威利又抱着风衣出来，先寇布正在“请勿吸烟”的牌子下面吞云吐雾。他把风衣递过去，先寇布拿在手里没穿回去。杨威利指指头顶的标志，先寇布嘿嘿一笑：“这可不是烟。”  
　　杨威利没多问，想掏自己的兜，才想起来皮夹克被一把火烧干净了。先寇布一看就知道他想干什么，从裤兜里摸出小铁盒扔给他。杨威利把小铁盒塞进牛仔裤的后兜，屁股上就鼓出来一块。

　　出了服装店，两人又蹲在那辆挂斗摩托上，白色的烟雾在两人的鼻孔和嘴里钻来钻去。先寇布至今看杨威利夹着烟的动作都觉得新奇，甚至在庆幸他死过这一回，才能看到这种人间奇景。  
　　“接下来去哪？”杨威利手指插入黑发，硬生生地抠着头皮。  
　　先寇布把他的手打下来：“红|灯|区啊，别抠了，真要秃了！。”  
　　杨威利听到“秃”这个字手上的烟头抖了一抖，烟灰落到了新买的裤子上，手一抹灰突突地更难看了。  
　　他深吸一口烟，含有尼古丁的气体从肺部完成一个大循环又带着浓浓的二氧化碳从鼻子里逃出来。“他们在做克隆体的时候，到底是怎么想的……”他忍不住开始念叨，手又不受控制地去摸头发。  
　　先寇布忍住笑，把风衣扔给他。

　　那天晚上他俩看到目标照片的时候就无语凝噎，直到今天看到实物更是意识冲击。  
　　谁能想象一个脑袋没毛，锃光瓦亮的杨威利呢？  
　　电子墓地，顾名思义，是处理那些死去人们的电子信息的地方。  
　　秃头的杨威利看着两位不速之客，放下手里的白兰地酒瓶：“你们不要这个表情，我要是没有残缺，怎么会被扔来干这个活儿。”  
　　有头发的杨威利从没想到自己普通英俊的脸，没了头发的加持，还能做出这么耸眉耷眼的表情。他拉开皮夹克准备抽枪，速战速决，对面的秃头杨却是慢悠悠拿出一个蘑菇型的按钮。  
　　“我也是有些准备的，怪盗杨威利先生。”  
　　“你都没有头发，挠什么头皮啊！”沉默至今的先寇布看到对方的动作实在忍不住了。  
　　  
　　两人车停在了公共停车区域，徒步走在红灯区里。不知道这条街是银河帝国哪位新贵族名下的财产，店面顶上的立体影像里一排排白花花的大腿，舞得比曾经的忧国骑士团举枪的动作还整齐。  
　　先寇布看着地图上闪光的标点，带着杨威利在大街小巷里穿来穿去，耳边的音乐不停变换，一首完整的都听不完。  
　　气派又精致的门面渐渐远去，扎眼的灯光也终于放过了两人的眼睛，两人终于绕到了后街。  
　　“他到底是干什么的。”杨威利终于问出口了，资料上只给了这只杨的地址，让人浮想联翩之后又不给谜底，十分缺德。  
　　“看看就知道了。”先寇布嘴角还是坏笑，不知道在想什么好事，“干什么都比秃头好啊。”  
　　杨威利下意识摸摸脑袋确认了头发的存在。

　　“不好意思，下意识动作。”秃头杨放下白兰地瓶子，拿着那个起爆按钮：“说实话，我并不清楚你们为什么要猎杀杨威利克隆体，但是我并不打算坐以待毙。”  
　　“这个房间的四周我埋了炸药，按一下就大家一起灰飞烟灭。”  
　　“你应该把炸药的启动连接你的心脏，这样你一死大家就一起玩完。”杨威利尖锐地指出了他的不足并加以指正。  
　　秃头杨随即反驳：“那种高级货我可弄不到，你以为哪里都有卡介伦在后面给你收拾烂摊子吗？”他又指了指先寇布：“至少你还配了个他！我连根毛都没有。”  
　　“下面也没有吗？”先寇布突然探头出来问了一句。　

　　有钱玩真的，没钱玩虚的。——红|灯|区实况。  
　　带上这个头套，电路连接神经，系统给予虚拟影像的同时对着神经一同输出，爽到飞升。  
　　“干净，安全，卫生。”大大的宣传标牌立在店面旁边，两人就绕过它走进自助店里。店里做成了胶囊旅馆的样式，好多小格子里都躺了人，胶囊门的隔音不太好，总有意义明确的呻吟从里面传出来。  
　　杨威利松了一口气，工作环境是怪了点，总归不用亲自上阵，穿一些层层叠叠的奇装异服了。  
　　店里的休息空间还张贴了收费介绍海报，详细介绍这套系统的用法。虚拟影像不光可以用来一时爽，还可以保存了一直爽，甚至你还可以拼凑组建自己的虚拟社区。是组建自己的帝国行使“领主初夜权”，还是继续当个虚拟社畜，都可以按照自己的性癖自由搭配。  
　　“哇，还有线上联动活动。”先寇布刚想掏打火机，杨威利给他指了指头顶一闪一闪的烟雾报警器，他只能从烟卷里抽出一丝，皱着眉头咀嚼又咽下。  
　　杨威利爬进一个格子，带上设备，设备扫描他的眼球信息自动打开了一份存档。克隆杨威利们都和他公用同一份基因，这给了他可钻线上搜索的空子的机会，只是不知道他这边的登陆会不会打草惊蛇。外面捧着监视器的先寇布也在同步监视这份虚拟影像和它的信息流取向，争取第一时间定位出后台操作的克隆杨威利的位置。  
　　怪盗先生从loading的黑屏里醒来的时候，发现自己身处伊谢尔伦的军官宿舍大门前。

　　不管是哪一个克隆体，杨威利的修养都是极好的，面前这个秃头听到明晃晃的性|骚扰也只是皱了皱眉头，拿起刚放下的酒瓶又吨了一口。  
　　“我不知道你们杀了多少个，但是你们应该知道，我们之间是存在不同的……我指的不是毛发你们别看了！”  
　　怪盗先生和先寇布很委屈。杨威利觉得对话时候看着别人的眼睛是礼貌，先寇布则是真的好奇。  
　　“好吧，要看就看脑袋行了吧，先寇布你不要往下看了。”秃头杨精神投降了。  
　　杨威利从旁边抽了个椅子过来，干脆坐下来和秃头杨聊聊天。  
　　“你又是干什么的？”  
　　“处理这些‘电子遗物’。”秃头杨指了指身后闪烁不停的数据库，“去世的人没必要占有这么多空间，给他们的家人留下一些纪念备份以后，数据会被在这里统一处理。”  
　　“这很麻烦，有些数据会产生奇怪的bug，逃跑到麻烦的地方，我不得不去把它们找出来消灭掉……”话说到一半，秃头杨闭嘴了。  
　　杨威利翘着的二郎腿换了个方向，拿过桌上的白兰地也来了一口：“咳咳咳……你这儿有红茶吗……”  
　　“那种东西我可没有。”秃头看着他被呛红了脸的样子有一丝丝的怀念。  
　　“咳咳咳，你看，我只不过和你在做相似的工作罢了，猎杀四处藏匿的电子杨威利。”  
　　秃头杨威利拿着起爆器陷入沉默，从他在培养皿里醒来的时候，他身体里名为“杨威利”的思考回路已经告诉了他自己的命运。面前的杨威利静静看着他，等着他接受命运，他却看向了身后的那个先寇布。  
　　先寇布熟练点烟，十分贴心地把烟雾吐到门外去。  
　　如此还是有一丝丝烟雾逃到了室内，被秃头杨的嗅觉捕捉到了。  
　　“先寇布，你……”话没说完，他拿着起爆器的那只手被眼前面容平静的杨威利连着手腕削掉了。  
　　杨威利手里拿着一瞬间从腿侧抽出的刀，没来得及挡住飞溅出的血液。“我一醒来身体就被强化过了，所以，抱歉了，可能有些超出你的预计。”  
　　血液源源不断从断腕里流出来，警示着酗酒过度引发的高血压真的可能致命。  
　　秃头杨看了看眼前持刀的人，又看了看袖手旁边的先寇布：“他……你闻不到吗……不对，你能尝得到听的到，你还记得多少，你尝到的那些味道从前是出自谁手你还能记得吗……”  
　　断手的人已经看不清眼前的景象了，身后闪烁的电子光束和面前的景象冲突再融合，他很想把自己的推测告诉眼前的杨威利，但是已经来不及了。

　　“对不起……”  
　　杨威利想要凑近点听他在说什么，先寇布却从后面递来一把枪，催促他快点下手，他接过枪，把染血的刀递过去。  
　　“你知道的，我们的枪法总是不太好。”

　　他把染血的衣裤留在了这里，裹着先寇布的风衣上了摩托的挂斗，车子开出一会儿后他按动了手里的起爆器。他逆着风转头去看冲天而起的火光，火焰的边缘像极了数据带崩溃时的模样。  
　　  
　　先寇布敲了敲杨威利所在的胶囊格的门，同时发送一个神经脉冲把他唤醒：“追踪到了！”  
　　两人迅速沿着信号指示的方向狂奔而去，脚下的电缆越来越多，杨威利怀疑是不是整条街的信号都汇聚于此。  
　　先寇布一脚踹开大门的时候，偌大的房间里安静地出奇，连机器运转的电流声也没有。一个黑发的青年坐在数不清的显示屏里，密密麻麻的显像管上是各种颜色各种姿势的肉体交|媾的画面。  
　　青年面对着正中间的屏幕，画面里是伊谢尔伦的街道，坐落的却是海尼森的高级军官住房。  
　　“亲爱的，今天想吃些什么？”房间的音箱里传出和房间里大多数画面格格不入的温柔女声。

——TBC——


	2. C+D

C  
“我昨天在卡介伦家学了红酒炖牛肉，要试试吗？”  
　　“不过家里牛肉好像没有了呢？亲爱的，可以麻烦你去买一趟吗？”  
　　“好，马上回来。”声音从黑发青年的身体里传出，和线圈鼓动发出的女声有些格格不入。他缓缓转身，对着门外口的两人说道：“内人要准备晚餐，客人要一起出去走走吗？”  
　　杨威利礼貌性地想和他对视，却发现原本应该安放着“知性的双眼”的位置被一副黑色的封闭眼罩占据了。  
　　随着身体的动作，他身上那些原本模糊不清的部分渐渐明了，黑色导线匍匐在他的背脊，从脖颈插入身体连接神经，两根红色导线从半路分出，绕过黑发插入眼部的黑盒子里。  
　　或许是屋里太过安静，导线胶皮摩擦的声音有些刺耳。  
　　“杨威利先生，你被发现了。”门口的杨威利说这话的时候有点犹豫，手伸向牛仔裤的后兜准备掏枪。就在他行动的同时，暗处闪过几点微弱的红光，先寇布眼疾手快地按住了杨威利已经摸到枪的手。  
　　再看时，所有的屏幕画面已经变成了两人站在门口的影像，千百张一模一样的面孔对着闯入者，眉心都有一个发光的红点。密密麻麻的屏幕像昆虫的复眼，那个看不出表情的人盘踞在错综的导线网里，随着网络末梢终端传来的信息流伺机而动。  
　　只有中央的屏幕还是那个关上的家门，门上还挂着表示新婚的装饰物。  
　　先寇布收回手，屏幕上的画面也随他的动作发生切换跳动。杨威利感受到眉心的热度，双手举过脑袋，不再往前。  
　　椅子又转了回去，中央画面的场景再度开始发生变化。  
　　“亲爱的，会来得很快嘛。”画面里的菲列特利加打开门，给了镜头方向一个大大的拥抱，随即带着惊喜的表情望向门口的方向“先寇布也来了吗？那我要多做点了。”  
　　“冰箱里有啤酒吗？不够我去买点。”门口的先寇布吹了声口哨。  
　　“如果你们打算留着舌头品尝红酒炖牛肉，那应该是够的。”菲列特利加的声音回荡在电子信号闪烁的房间里，画面里的她拿着厨房纸把不知什么时候出现的牛肉擦干，又因为腾不出手拿刀而发愁。  
　　“这里交给我，男孩们去客厅玩吧。”她接过凭空出现的刀，准备挽起袖子且牛肉。  
　　“没关系，我们在这里聊天就好。”椅子上的人用和门口的人一模一样的声音回答她，举着双手的杨威利猜想他此刻一定是带着笑的。  
　　“冰箱在哪边？”先寇布冲着屏幕问了一句。  
　　“左手边，自己去拿吧。”他前方的杨威利下意识回答道。屏幕里的菲列特利加楞了一下，有些疑惑地回头看了一眼丈夫和友人。  
　　光点再次出现在杨威利的眉心，他点点头表示抱歉，包围住他们的屏幕里也是一片附和。  
　　“你们怎么不说话？要不打个电话把卡介伦夫妇也叫来吧？”菲列特利加专心切着牛肉，“再请奥尔丹丝带两道菜过来吧，万一我又搞砸了……”她说着说着开始笑，好像想起了什么惨痛的经历。  
　　“今天就算了，下次吧。”  
　　“没错，卡介伦一来，你丈夫恶劣的性格就要暴露了。”先寇布十分自然地接话，说起来他们本来就应该十分熟稔。  
　　“呵呵，我知道啊，他真的是个很过分的人啊。”菲列特利加挥舞着手里的切肉刀，整块的牛肉在她手里被分割成一个一个鲜红的小方块，和旁边备用的红酒一个颜色。  
　　杨威利举着的手就这么绕到了后脑勺，挠头的动作过于标准，椅子上的青年也懒得警告他了。  
　　“不过呢，这样就好，接受他的安排就可以很幸福啊。”她还在机械性重复切肉的动作，话语里的声调一成不变得温柔。  
　　“你真的这么想吗？”杨威利突然插入了聊天，不给丝毫喘息的机会继续发问：“你从未对我有过不满和失望吗？”菲列特利加切肉的刀的轨道发生了偏离，带着不变的力道直直往手背上切去。  
　　“菲列特利加！”椅子上的青年下意识占了一起来，力道太大致使身体被转动的椅子带偏了半圈，脖子被导线缠了起来。  
　　门口的杨威利右手一直没从头上离开，此刻迅速抓住先寇布递过来的刀，反手甩了出去，直直冲着面前的人头部飞去。  
　　随着金属撞击和塑料碎裂声一同落下的是那个占据了眼睛位置的封闭眼罩，同时牵连而下的还有几根闪着火花的导线。  
　　所有的画面停在了刀子切入菲列特利加手的瞬间，灰色的雪花从中央闪烁蔓延开来。  
　　“快跑！”  
　　先寇布赶紧拉开杨威利，一把把铁门重重摔上，随即一串子弹将铁门几乎打穿。噼里啪啦的子弹声还在响个不停，先寇布干脆把杨威利一把背了起来，在穿林打叶般的打击声中逃之夭夭。

　　趴在先寇布背上的杨威利此刻并没有失去行动力，只是他的思维被刚才看到的一幕充斥了，千万种可能性在他的脑海里窜个不停，化作一片片锋利的记忆碎片凌迟着他的血管。  
　　他看到了，那是一双没有瞳仁的眼睛，一道黑色的条形码贯穿空洞的眼白和普通英俊的鼻梁，血顺着脸颊一滴一滴落在缓缓抬起的掌心。  
　　MISSION FAILED  
　　MISSION FAILED  
　　MISSION FAILED  
　　杨威利的脑子里闪烁着鲜红的字体，终是无法承受晕了过去。  
　　  
　　梦里的他回到了海尼森，曾经人来人往的同盟首都，巨大的海尼森塑像被黄昏染红，阴影拉长到无限的远方，连接深蓝海底闪烁的遥远群星。  
　　而杨威利本人的雕像就在不远处，面无表情地看着匆匆来往的行人——这座雕像的脸是空白的。  
　　杨威利想拉住行人问现在是哪年哪月，却见被他拉住的行人脸上只有一个大大的，红漆画成的×号。他慌忙地向四周看去，淡定往来的行人脸上也没有了表情，全部都是红叉。  
　　他再度抬头看向海尼森艳红的开始融化的巨大雕像，而他自己的雕像空白的脸上赫然出现了一排黑色的条码，不停闪烁跳跃。  
　　　　  
　　再醒来时，先寇布在他床边保养枪支，他的腿边空处放了两把保养完毕的手枪。  
　　“醒啦。你们杨威利下手都这么狠的吗？说发射就发射？”先寇布烟瘾有些上了，看杨威利没什么大碍就开始找烟盒。  
　　“他疯了。”杨威利沉默良久，看着先寇布说道：“而且，他的子弹全是奔着我来的。”  
　　点烟点到一半的先寇布手下一顿，挥挥手出去抽了，留他一个人歇着。  
　　杨威利拿起那本看到一半的《帝国笑话精选》。  
　　“海德里希·朗古，听说您收集政治笑话，是真的么？”  
　 “是的。” “那么您现在收集了多少了呢？” “三座半劳改营。”　  
　　读到这里，杨威利笑了出来。  
D  
树枝被河水推上碎石滩，一动不动地看着对岸的夕阳离开教堂的尖顶，拖着余晖在钢架桥的头顶徘徊。  
　　距离上一次猎杀失败已经过了一段时间，先寇布和杨威利心照不宣地选择不去硬扛这个刺头，转而解决了一个相对简单的目标，权当保持适当的运动量。  
　　先寇布把冰凉的啤酒瓶放在杨威利身边，水泥的地面上很快出现一圈水渍。杨威利把捧了半天的烤猪脚递还给先寇布。  
　　先寇布打开泡沫餐盒，烤猪脚酥脆的皮壳完好无损。  
　　“怎么不吃？”先寇布把沉甸甸的餐盒放到一边，在身上摸索能开瓶盖的东西。杨威利掏出钥匙递给他：“没餐具。”  
　　“你什么时候这么讲究了，还需要一个美丽的副官为你端茶送水吗？”瓶盖“啵”地一声弹起，又扎进东逝的河流里，先寇布没心情去看那块铁皮里有没有“再来一瓶”，他开始专注于撕扯比头还大的烤猪手。

　　两人在早已荒废的河滩公园你一块我一块地吃着早就冷掉的肉，耳边尽是脆皮的嘎嘣声和哗哗的水声。杨威利的表情看起来总是像在发呆——他大部分时间也确实是在发呆——这使人分不清他究竟什么时候在思考。他想起了久远的时间前的贤者讲过的话。

　　“逝者如斯夫，不舍昼夜。”他这么想着，就这么念了出来，他不过是个被卡在岸边的树枝，只能把锚点定在兀自升落的太阳，假装自己并没有被被时间的河流遗弃。  
　　远征移+民团的工程师们总有办法把奇形怪状的星球改造成地球的孪生子，他们沿着着星球的脉络决定水的流向，又在附近搭设似曾相识的建筑，成功地让旅人迷失在时空的罅隙。  
　　  
　　太阳被拖入地下的时候，两人把垃圾扔进了摇摇欲坠的垃圾桶。  
　　新的狩猎目标今夜会出现在通过这座桥的火车上，这可是为数不多的能直接接触到这位杨威利的方式。两人一前一后走在桥上铁轨旁的人行道上，满眼都是护栏上挂满的锁。  
　　这些造型各异、年代不明的锁在昏黄的路灯下静默不语，连缀而成的锁墙分隔开了阴阳昏晓，火车在黑暗中呼啸而过，外侧钢架骨还是永恒夕阳的颜色。  
　　这座桥在老教堂区的后面，除了往对岸运货的火车已经鲜少会有行人来。两人沿着回城的方向走到一半，抬头打量了一下头顶桥梁的位置，又往前走了一段。无视身下疾驰的火车，两人几下爬到了钢梁上，找了个适合的位置趴好静静等待。  
　　看着这个手脚利索的杨威利，先寇布突然开始怀念那个从指挥台上跳下来都能晃悠两下的男人。  
　　桥头立着骑马男人的雕像，马尾巴的豁口生动演绎了什么叫年久失修，连人带马就这么在城区闪烁的灯光前站了不知道多少年。

　　等待的时光总是无聊的，当南岸的黑寂和北岸的霓虹都让人提不起兴趣的时候，人类的嘴就要派上用处了。先寇布将身下钢梁的铆钉数到一百三十二颗，杨威利开口了。  
　　“过去在地球的莱茵河上也有这么一座桥，它在战争中被拆毁又重建。”他的声音被路过的火车撞散又聚拢，黑暗中先寇布看不清他的表情。  
　　“后来……不知道过了多久，他们在这个星球相似的地理位置又建了一模一样的桥。”  
　　“偷懒吗？”  
　　“不清楚，即使是一样的位置，一样的功能，一样的的外观结构，甚至一样的材料，哪怕是把原来的那座桥的钢材拆了带过来，还能算是原来那座桥吗？”  
　　先寇布放弃了数铆钉，也没回答他的话，他知道杨威利不过是想要自己说下去。  
　　“那座桥上也有这么多的锁，传说挂好锁后把钥匙扔进莱茵河，爱情就能地久天长。”  
　　“后来呢？”　　  
“后来？后来因为桥上挂的锁太重影响了安全，锁被管理者拆掉了。”  
　　先寇布把笑声也扔进了莱茵河。  
　　“所以，人们是为什么相信，地球上的传说会在以光年为距离的星球上，跨越光都追不上的时间再度显现？”  
　　杨威利趴在冰冷的钢梁上，半晌才回答：“不知道，可能他们只是喜欢见桥就挂锁。”  
　　  
　　那辆和其他火车有着细微不同的车一出现在视野里，先寇布就发现了它。火车经过的震动让桥上的锁也瑟瑟发抖，两人抓住时机跳到了火车上，杨威利还是没站稳，向前打了两个滚，先寇布赶忙在他滚下去之前拉住他。  
　　“往哪儿走？”杨威利死死抱住火车顶端的凸起物，逆着风大声问道。先寇布拉着他在车顶匍匐前进，蹲守了半天的桥已经被他们甩在了身后。  
　　两人进入火车车厢的时候，列车员着装的黑发青年正在悠哉地喝着红茶，桌上的茶杯随着火车微微震动。  
　　“你们果然来了。”杨威利放下手里的茶杯，褐色的红茶挣扎着要跳出茶杯。  
　　先寇布把脸部着地的杨威利从地板上扯起来放好，细细打量眼前穿着列车员服装的青年。那头的杨威利被他看得不自在，拉了拉被领带固定住的领口，一双白色的手套从黑褐色的袖口露了出来。  
　　“要来一杯红茶吗？”眼见从地上爬起来的那个就要掏枪，他从壁橱里找出两个茶杯摆在桌上，“他说的没错，你们一定会来。”  
　　杨威利当然知道杨威利会在意什么信息，他好像憋了好久似的，也不管对面的人什么反应，捏着自己的茶杯继续说：“这活儿我早就不想干了，辞呈我都写好好几封了，不过他们一定不会放过我，所以我一次也没能递出去。”  
　　枪都拿在手里了的那个人听见“辞呈”两个字，两手抬起的枪就悬在了两腿之间：“你们这车里运的是什么货？”  
　　“好问题，就是药啊，你们想的那种，我负责管理贩售和运输，怎么看都是被压榨的劳动力啊。”说话间他把头顶的列车员帽子都摘了下来，一头黑发乱糟糟的，他就这么绕着头在两人面前走来走去。  
　　“这种脏活儿我真的受够了，又累又害人，啊……你们等一下。”他从壁橱里又抠出一个小瓶子，扔了一个药丸到嘴里，整个人才稍微安定下来。  
　　“这个不是商品，只是很普通的镇定剂，杨威利多多少少都会有点问题，你们懂的。”  
　　拿枪的杨威利楞了一下，看了一眼先寇布，后者回给他一个无所谓的眼神。  
　　“那你为什么不自己离开，或者干脆自＋杀？”拿枪的手里的枪又准备抬起，他等了半天可不是要听这些话的。  
　　穿制服的杨威利又拿起帽子扣在脑袋上，帽徽反射车里的灯光亮闪闪的：“公司对我与其说是保护，不如说是监禁，没有你们的闯入，我也出不了这辆车，而且……”  
　　“这群人卖药也就算了，他们甚至把医用成分也给垄断了，我不得不在中间周旋，这是赤＋裸裸的绑架！”  
　　先寇布看他这个样子笑了出来，眼睛里是怎么也掩饰不住的怀念，再看时，穿制服的杨威利已经把方向对准了他：“所以，我希望有个人能来替我。”  
　　“这活儿我不想做，但是不得不做，如果有人能完成，我也能歇一歇喝喝茶。”他又捧起了茶杯，好像刚才躁郁的人不是他，“对先寇布你来说，哪个都没差吧？”  
　　拿枪的杨威利差点手一抖一梭子子弹就打了出去，这个新的攻略方向确实是杨威利能想得出来的招数。

　　先寇布的表情介于惊讶权衡和发笑的交界点，这种表情也让人难以揣测他在想什么——其实他真的什么都没想。  
　　“这个车厢里也没有武器，商量事情还是要有点诚意。”杨威利望着眼前的两人，短短的帽檐盖不住一双黑亮的眼睛，他朝着先寇布的方向伸出手，雪白的手套占据了所有的视线。  
—TBC—


	3. E

　　那双白得刺眼的手套最终隐藏进漆黑的袖筒，袖口的三道醒目的黄杠有些像哪里的肩章，杨威利想不起来了，端着枪的手顿了一下，又平稳地抬了起来。  
　　先寇布没有去接那只手，他的身体微微前倾，带着身旁杨威利的余光一起挪动。  
　　火车还在铁轨上颠簸，城市的灯火早被甩得远远的，在玻璃上流散成点点橘光，模糊了窗外原本的景色。  
　　车厢的空气卡在了车轮的节奏里，杨威利的手都没有放下的意思。  
　　先寇布掏出烟试图点上，在夹克的夹层里扣了半天没找到打火机。  
　　“你拿稳别动，我自己来。”他说着去掏杨威利的口袋，拿枪的手随着他的动作开始晃动。火光闪烁在他指尖的时候，两个杨威利同时放下了手臂。  
　　眼前的两人从外表看来，除了服装迥异别无二致，车厢里复古的灯光恒久温暖，壶里的水也滚开了，冒着热气等着泡红茶的人。先寇布倚在车厢壁上，在狭小的空间里吐出一阵烟雾。  
　　白手套的杨威利皱眉想要说什么，又见先寇布拉开了身后的窗户，冰冷干燥的空气很快把潮湿的烟雾置换了出去。  
　　“‘你本来也不适合当一名军人，可是也干得很好’，我和你讲过这种话吧。”  
　　城市的灯光已经消失，列车奔跑在荒芜的旷野里，偶尔会有楼宇的废墟半埋在土里，像极了蛰伏在月光下的野兽。  
　　“是什么时候的事了？我有些想不起来了。”他把烟雾吐到车窗外，看着他们溶进月色。  
　　“德奥里亚之前。”  
　　“现在是宇宙历哪一年？我们在哪个星球上？”  
　　两个杨威利同时出声，白手套继续说了下去：“你让我以独裁者的形式去守住民主政治的实践面……”  
　　“当时你让我闭嘴。”  
　　“我可没那么说……呃，差不多也是那个意思。”带着制服帽的杨威利脸上浮现不好意思的笑容，自荒野而来的风吹乱了他额间的黑发，月光使他的面容看起来变得明亮鲜活。  
　　“现在是宇宙历哪一年？我们在哪个星球上？”  
　　“那现在呢？你对这个问题还有什么想法吗？”先寇布没有回答另一个杨威利锲而不舍的发问，对着走进月光的人伸出了手。

　　杨威利觉得头很疼，比喝多了白兰地宿醉还要疼上百倍，他想起那些自己从恢复意识起便再没有注意过的事情，刺目的街边广告里跳动的数字是什么年份？新闻里不停滚动的案发地点又是哪里？  
　　除了炫目的荧光和聒噪的音效，他什么都想不起来。他想抱头找个安静的地方蹲下，火车的声音吵得他脑浆快要溢出颅骨。  
　　恍惚间他看见那双白手套搭在了先寇布的手上，他又看见先寇布的嘴唇一张一合，接着他看见先寇布把那个人拉倒了身边。  
　　他不想继续看，眼睛却无法从两人身上挪开，踢踏的脚步声撞击着他的耳膜，他想看清身后是什么东西在靠近。　　

　　“你还在发什么呆！还不快点解决他啊！”先寇布的喊声唤回了他的注意力，回过神来他才发现，原本应该站在先寇布身边的人，现在大半个身子悬在了车窗外边，随着列车来来回颠簸。  
　　那个人的制服帽已经飞落不见，黑发在旷野里张牙舞爪，他想大声疾呼，迎面而来的只有不由分说的风。　　

　　他的脖颈就在眼前，只要对着那里开一枪，这次的事情也会圆满解决。  
　　杨威利突然很讨厌这这种随波逐流的感觉，这种感觉又让他莫名怀念，他一边想着杨威利不应如此被动，一边把枪口抵在了那人的侧腹，轻轻扣下了扳机。  
　　“是谁给你我们的信息？”他怕悬在车窗外的人听不见，铆足了力气大声喊道。  
　　窗外的半个杨威利大口大口地吐着血，鲜血散落进夜色和荒土。  
　　“咳……你们……过分了啊……”他一边吐血一边开始笑，双手被先寇布扣在后腰动弹不得，“为什么你有他在身边呢……明明都是一样的……”杨威利的血滴落在远去的星尘里。  
　　他闭起眼睛似乎是想通了什么：“是那个没头发的，他说你们八成会在这里出现……”  
　　杨威利想起了那个话多的秃头，拿枪的手心开始发汗，暗暗加紧了力道。窗外的人以为他不信，继续说道：“你们呢？你们关于我的情报，应该从那个窝着不动的蜘蛛那里来的吧。”  
　　他的侧腹被打穿了，血顺着制服甩得满身子都是，黏糊糊地十分难受。他看向先寇布的眼里带着血丝：“放开我吧，血早就要甩干了……“  
　　先寇布放开他，他的重心早就在车窗外了，此刻几乎就要翻出车去。杨威利抓住了那只带着手套的手，似乎可以感觉到这只手的温度在急速下降。  
　　“我的……柜子里……藏了白兰地……咳咳……”他的眼下浮起了一片死灰，“是海尼森曾经最常见的……”  
　　他的手指渐渐从手套里滑出，杨威利再来不及抓住，看着他跌落在银色的旷野里，从列车的轨道旁卷着尘土滚得远远的。  
　　他看清了那双手套下掩藏的东西，黑色的条码盘踞在指掌关节上，和他迟迟不去的梦魇如出一辙。  
　　  
　　“现在是宇宙历哪一年。我们在哪个星球上。”  
　　列车总是要在终点停下，杨威利在刺耳的刹车声中，对着窗外问出了这个不会有答案的问题。　　  
　　车停在了一座高塔前，先寇布又摸出一根烟自己点上，毫不掩饰眼中怀念又厌恶的神情。  
　　“上去吧，去看看一切混乱和无序的起点，不……大概这才是常态。”两人从掉落下来的地方爬到车顶，仰视那座比海尼森的巨像高大数倍的塔。  
　　“看看你存留的火种都养育出了什么惊喜。”先寇布扔掉烟蒂跳下车顶，对着面无表情的杨威利伸出了手。


End file.
